createalabelfandomcom-20200213-history
Android World Tour
Android World Tour is the world tour by pop diva Rihanna which supports Rihanna's latest album Android. Android World Tour kicked off in the New York City on September 11h and since then Rihanna performed 19 sold out shows all over the North and South America. Rihanna is currently on the break from her tour and is expected to continue tour in Asia, Europe and Australia in a couple of weeks. Storyline The whole concert has a storyline divided into 5 acts : Lust, Love, Sorrrow, Rebellion and Celebration. Each act depicts certain stage of her life and encore at the end that sums up the whole concert. The story is about Rihanna being attracted to a man who doesn't actually love her but is just using her, and he soon breaks her heart. After experiencing sorrow and depression Rihanna finally recovers and rises from the ashes. She bring her lovet to justice and celebrates her victory. She went through all the barriers and obstacles, and now she is finally free and ready to rule. After stage was revealed music started playing and big circular screen at the middle of the stage started displaying interlude which contained various sensual scenes of Rihanna laying on the floor and touching herself while looking seductively at the audience. Mashup of Rihanna's song "Birthday Cake" and Beyonce' #1 single "B.B.C." served as background music to the interlude. As the interlude was playing dancers started getting off the stairs at both sides of the stage. When they all finally were down, they gathered by the bed located at the center of the stage. Rihanna then appears at the top of staircase singing "Rude Boy", her hit single taken from the "Rated R". She is dressed in pink lace coat while as she slowly is going down while doing the choreography at the same time. Whole time she is actually seducing one of her dancers who plays her future lover.When she finishes the song she walks throught the center of the stage where she starts singing "Bare" without Brooke's verse. She comes closer to her lover and they start ripping clothes from each other. Rihanna's coat is now off to reveal S&M inspired outfit as she starts performing, yeah you guess ed it right - S&M. She performs the song while passionately dancing with her lover . At the end of the song they jump on the bed located at the center of the stage and Rihanna starts performing "Penetration". As she performs the song, she and her lover are mimicking sex positions. After song finishes Rihanna fakes the orgasm and starts to sing "The Fire" while begging her love to stay with her on the bed. Lover followed by the dancer leaves the stage and Rihanna alone on the bed starts performing the chorus as fire flames surrounded her bed. When she performs the bridge she, together with the bed start going down under the stage. With "The Fire" Rihanna closed the first act. Second act starts with an interlude showing Rihanna enjoying the best time of her life with her lover. As the interlude is p playing faux fog stars emerging at the stage. Once interlude is finally over fog dissaperars to reveal Rihanna in a long blue led dress. She starts singing "Dawn Of Love" while she is growing. She was actually lifted by platform covered by her huge high tech dress. Rihanna starts singing the chorus and her dress starts glowing in red light while at the same time rose petals start falling. Towards the end of the song Rihanna's lover from the first act arrives at the stage dancing around her. Rihanna starts going down to and when she finally hit the ground she kisses her lover lover and starts singing "Ocean" They both walk to the bench located next to them where Rihanna performs the rest of the song in her lover lap. Song is finished and "Diamonds" starts playing. Rihanna and her lover are still on the bench in embrace as Rihanna starts singing while heart shaped confetti start falling down. Rihanna and her lover stand up and she starts performing "Emperor Of My Heart" as she takes her led dress off to reveal black suit underneath. They start passionately dancing all over the stage joined by the group of dancers following them. At the end of the song her lover has sudden change of the mood and he wants to leave. Rihanna starts singing "Stay" with hope he won't go away, in the middle of the song lover finally lefts the stage followed by all the dancers. Rihanna realizes it it over and while crying she finished last chorus and runs off the stage. Third act starts with another interlude. This one displayed Rihanna and her insanity. She is cyring, she is desperate and is throwing everything around while "What Now" plays in the background. As interlude was nearing to its end Rihanna appeared on the stage dressed in white long dress which symolise d her emptiness at the moment. Her heart and soul were broken. She appeared lifted from below the stage together with piano. Rihanna sits by the piano and starts playing "Unfaithful". Dancers started to emerge on both left and right staircase as they slowly danced to the rhythm of the song.Rihanna then stands up and falls on the ground where she starts perform ing "Torn Apart". This part is really intense and she showcased the emotions perfectly, making many people in audience cry. She suddenly stands up and starts performing "Russian Roulette" while keeping the feeling of depression with her. Towards the end of performance huge rope falls down from the ceiling. Rihanna picks up the rope and hungs herself while singing the last chorus. Song is finished and her what appears to be dead body is lowered to the ground. Suddenly the beat of "Let It Be" starts playing and one dancer dressed in angelic outfit arrives on the stage dancing around her. At one moment Rihanna was enlightened by purple light and dancers escpaes the stage. This part was metaphore for her recovering from depression and overcoming breakup. Rihanna rises and starts performing "Let It Be", as the last chorus starts she starts climbing up the stairs to escape the stage when song is over. "Disturbia" started playing and the dancers dressed in robotic outfits started to march throught the stage, while new interlude was show on the screen. Interlude featured many different futuristic inspired scenes. At the end Rihanna is displayed proudly sitting on the huge tech throne. Interlude finished and "Caged Up" beat started playing as Rihanna appeared in a huge cage hanging from the ceiling. Rihanna was also dressed in android and she started to sing the song as she was slowly lowered down. When she finally hit the ground, her dancers helped her to escape and then she performed last chorus out of the cage. When she finished "Caged Up" she s started performing "Android". During this performance which included many hard dance routines Rihanna and her dancers slowly piece by piece got rid of their Android outfits. When song was finihsed Rihanna outfit was fully down to reveal black latex bodysuit as she starts singing "Insane". During this performance she unleashes her fury and starts breaking everything that reminds her of her now ex lover. Song finished and her dancers army lifts her up. As she performs "Lusty Rebel" they march with her on their backy to the throne located at the center of the stage. They lower her down and she sits on the throne where she finishes the song. "Vigilante" starts playing as Rihanna is still siting on the throne. Two of her dancers drag her lover in front of her throne as she sings the chorus. Rihanna starts teasing and playing with him. She gives him a kiss and suddenly he dissapears. Trap doors opened below his legs and he fell to Rihanna's cage.She finally brought him to justice. She then performs the last chorus as she climbs up the stairs. She dissapears and remixed beat is played untill the lights are turned off. The fifth act which represents the celebration of Rihanna's victory starts with the new interlude. This one featured the hardcore dance club scenes and Rihanna was seemingly happy dancing to the "Don't Stop The Music". Rihanna arrives on the stage wearing some kind of tribal outfit carried by the mechanical purple unicorn. She starts singing "Only Girl" as dancers dance all around the stage and pink confetti start falling down. She jumps of the unicorn and starts performing "Umbrella" as fake rain starts fallin. During the performance she delivered her iconic "Umbrella" choreography. Rain stops falling down and Rihanna sits on the stairs where she starts performing "We Found Love". She stands up and start s climbing up the stair to later go down by ones one the other side. She made full circle dancing and performing the song. When she was finally back on the ground she walks to the center of the stage where she starts performing "Where Have You Been" . Whole performance was very dynamic with lots of dance stunts. Rihanna was dancing in the middle and her army or tribe danced around her and celebrating the victory untill the end of the song. When the last chorus was on fireworks were shot all over the stage. When song was finished they all leave the stage by jumping in the hole at the center of the stage, one by one, untill finally Rihanna jumped last. After performing 5 acts describing her relationship with her lover Rihanna is back on the stage to sum up the story with her song "Who", wearing beautiful long red gown. Performance included lots of atmospere change since it summed whole concert in couple of minutes. Performance consisted of emotional parts, of intense dynamic parts and of dance routines. Rihanna finished the song by singing the last chorus acoustically. She then leaves the stage saying, "Thank you for believing in me in me and my vision. This album was created for you all. I love you" Setlist #Rude Boy #Bare #S&M #Penetration #The Fire #Dawn Of Love #Ocean #Diamonds #Emperor Of My Heart #Stay #Unfaithful #Torn Apart #Russian Roulette #Let It Be #Caged Up #Android #Insane #Lusty Rebel #Vigilante #Only Girl #Umbrella #We Found Love #Where Have You Been #Who Shows List of concerts, showing date, city, country, venue, opening act, tickets sold, amount of available tickets and gross revenue